Detrás del escenario
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: A la luz de los reflectores desprenden las personalidades más complejas y profundas, pero al terminar su iluminación regresan a la rutina en su vida a su autentico ser. Un estudiante adolescente y un modelo atractivo.#OneShot#NanatsuNoTaizaiProduction#Spin-Off#SemiAU#SpoilersNNTProduction


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡He vuelto!**

**Y con otro de tantos fics desmadrosos que sé que aman, o eso pienso… ¡Idea! Hagamos una encuesta, que obligadamente responderán. (Es opcional)**

**¿Tipo de relaciones favoritas implicadas? Opciones: Yaoi – Yuri – Heterosexual**

**¿Tipo de shipps preferidas? Opciones: BanxKing – GowtherxArthur – JerichoxElaine (Pueden agregar alguna más)**

**¿Qué trama prefieren? Opciones: Romántica – Lemon – Angustia – Drama (Pueden agregar alguna más)**

**¿Qué es lo que les gusta de mis historias? (Respuesta abierta)**

**Estaré leyendo sus respuestas, gracias por su participación, lecturas y constante apoyo.**

**Recomendación musical: "Netsujou no Spectrum" por Ikimonogakari**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki. Basado en el Spin-Off "Nanatsu no Taizai Production" creado por Chie Sakamoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las gotas de sangre deslizándose por su muñeca desde la herida hecha por él mismo, permitieron al líquido carmesí descender y que una por una, estas cayeran en los labios del inerte rey hada, trayéndolo a la vida ante el primer contacto con la piel de estos, seguida por el descenso mediante su boca y hasta la garganta, pronto las heridas se desvanecieron y él abrió sus ojos, siendo recibido por las lágrimas de su asesora y las hadas victoriosas por las acciones heroicas de su rey. Tan pronto como la pregunta broto de sus labios, el sonido de un aplauso se escuchó y la voz del director gritando: "Corte"

La cámara se retira dejando ver un escenario de color verde y a varias personas siendo bajadas por cuerdas y cinturón atados a sus cinturas, brazos y piernas, algunas con solo ropas negras y varios círculos pegados a sus cuerpos, otros más se acercaban a la mitad del muñeco que simulo ser el Albión. Gerharde se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano a King, sacando del bolsillo en su vestido un pañuelo, limpiando las gotas de sangre falsa en el rostro del castaño, ganándole un sonrojo, ella le sonrió amablemente, pidiendo por una botella de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

\- E-espera ¡Gerharde-neechan! – grito avergonzado, cubriéndose la boca, disculpándose por alzar la voz. – Me ocupare yo mismo.

\- Está bien King – entrego la botella de agua, acariciando los cabellos claros castaños – Descansa, ¿vale?, tengo que ir a que me retoquen el maquillaje.

\- Claro – un beso en su mejilla de la rubia ocre, y ella se alejó con pasos calmados, recibiendo una toalla de un pelirrojo y un pequeño golpecito en su frente por la escena antes hecha. Sonrió enternecido por aquello, quitando la tapa a la botella, dio un gran trago inflando sus mejillas con el líquido, girando y encontrándose con un par de joyas carmesí, ocasionando, que por la sorpresa escupiera toda el agua directo a su rostro.

Las gotas con rastros de saliva descendieron, consiguió el enjuague de la sangre falsa y sacar el agua usada para ello, pero, no esperaba que terminara rociando a uno de sus compañeros protagonistas. Alterado junto a los asistentes de producción, busco entre sus bolsillos, encontrando un pañuelo tejido por su madre. Una chica, entrego su toalla a Ban, teniendo la encantadora sonrisa del albino, pero, no por ello, la vergüenza de King disminuyo o sus intenciones de disculparse por ser tan grosero. – B-ban – le llamo con tartamudeo en sus labios, teniendo la atención del modelo mojado, trago saliva y con los nervios a flor de piel y el sonrojo cubriendo todo su rostro, alzo la mano con el pañuelo - ¿D-de-dejarías que te seque?, y-yo… perdón – desvió la mirada avergonzado y con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Asistentes y maquillistas se enternecieron por la escena, llevando las manos al lado izquierdo de sus pechos, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y sacando discretamente sus teléfonos celulares para tomar fotografías que conmemoraran más allá de la memoria lo que se suscitaba. Porque, fuera del set, es conocido que ambos actores en sus papeles se llevan como un tornado arrasando un campo abierto, pero, ¿Dentro?

\- No hay problema. Gracias, King – despeino los cabellos del castaño, despegando el trozo de maquillaje que simulaba la herida en su mejilla – Fue un accidente. – coloco la toalla sobre sus hombros, tomando un extremo, limpiando un rastro rojizo descolorido, guiñándole un ojo al castaño. – Además, necesitaba refrescarme. – el grito femenino fue producido por las chicas alrededor, otras más se desmayaron y algunas corrieron a ayudar a Ban para que cambiara su vestuario y permitiera que se secara para la siguiente escena.

Con pasos calmados y con una chica a cada lado del albino se retiró del lugar, dejando al castaño con su pañuelo en mano. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Pareto el trozo de tela, arrugándolo en el proceso, frunciendo su entrecejo las lagrimillas brotaron como dos canicas pequeñas – "¡MALDITO SUERTUDO!" – pensó, dando media vuelta y guardando la tela en su bolsillo.

Berreando entre dientes, llego hasta la mesa de comida, sirviéndose en una taza moteada y con dibujos de oso una generosa cantidad de chocolate caliente, colocando en una montaña de dos pisos una variada selección de pastelitos y donas miniatura, caminando con su refrigerio, tomo asiento en una de las sillas con el letrero de King, poso la taza en la zona del porta vasos, cogió una dona y la metió en su boca, masticando con fuerza la masa dulce. Sublimes risas se escucharon al otro lado, más precisamente, la otra mesa de comida, dos coletas castañas y una cabellera rosada se tomaban su tiempo en la elección de lo que comerían, siendo interrumpidos por el grito molesto de la peli plateada al servirle un té de marca corriente y sin que el agua estuviera correctamente calentada. - Lo lamentamos, enseguida traeremos algo que se adecue más a sus gustos. – inclino su cabeza un muchacho, corriendo junto a una chica y llamando por su radio a los proveedores y cocineros.

\- Servidumbre inútil – movió su cabello hacia atrás, mirando a su lado se encontró con la expresión nerviosa de Diane y una amable sonrisa tensa de Gowther, con un platón relleno de panes, chocolates y algunos pudines. Alzo una ceja, alargando su mano y tomando uno de esos pudines de color rosado, introdujo su dedo índice llenándolo por completo y dirigiéndolo a sus labios, probando el sabor, trago y su unico ojo – suficiente para amedrentar – fue directo al par – ¿Quién pidió esto? – cuestiono sin espacio a respuestas evasivas, su aura amenazadora revolvió el estómago de Diane, quien alzo su brazo tembloroso y apunto con el dedo índice a su persona. El ceño de Elizabeth se remarcó por segundos, relajándolo y brindando una sonrisa. – Tienes gustos pasables, te felicito – tomo un par de pudines rosados y con su voz alta índico que esperaba su té en el camerino.

Diane dobla sus rodillas permitiéndose descender al suelo, siendo detenida por Gowther, sosteniéndola por la cintura y el hombro, casi de inmediato la castaña se gira para rodearlo con sus brazos y dejar caer lagrimas cortas, siendo consolada con golpecitos en su coronilla, prometiendo no dejarla sola junto a Elizabeth. – Comamos en mi camerino

\- *Sniff* O-ok… *sniff* - ella carga el platón con postres en su derecha, ocupando su mano izquierda en ser sostenida por el peli rosa que guía su camino hasta su habitación privada, alabándola en su increíble actuación al perder la memoria y disculpándose por el mal rato que su personaje en la serie le hizo pasar – N-no, que va. Pienso, que los sentimientos de Gowther son profundos, tanto que tomo una decisión difícil.

\- Gracias, ¿sabes?, personalmente no me gustaba mucho – apretó el agarre, sonrosando a la joven chica – pero, contigo en cámara y nuestra amistad, sé que puedo darlo todo de mí.

\- Jejeje no ha sido nada.

Su burbuja de amor causo que King deshiciera un pastel relleno de nata en su mano, llenándose parte del vestuario y escurriendo entre sus dedos, paso la mirada de su mano a la pareja feliz, terminando por ponerse de pie y colocar su plato en la silla, dirigiéndose a buscar un par de servilletas y limpiarse.

Definitivamente este no era su mejor día.

\- "Incluso ese viejo pervertido" – busco a su tío, encontrándolo rodeado de algunas chicas nuevas que harían el papel de las campesinas atacadas por los demonios, ellas le pedían consejos sobre actuación, alguna recomendación, finalizando con un intercambio de celulares y fotografías. Aquello lo hizo rabiar más, que la servilleta de papel término en cuatro pedazos esparcidos en el suelo. – "¿Por qué rayos son más populares que yo?" – la luz de una cámara por su periferia izquierda hizo que mirara sobre su hombro, notando a la tía de Meliodas tomarle miles de fotografías al prodigioso niño actor, que agradecía por el duro trabajo, esfuerzo y oportunidad brindada en el papel protagónico de la serie.

Ahora si deseaba meterse a un agujero, lanzarse y que lo enterraran hasta que ni un cabello se viera.

Como miembro del elenco "Los siete pecados capitales" posee un club de fans al igual que el resto, recibe cartas, obsequios, se toma fotografías con admiradores, firma autógrafos y es popular en su escuela. El jodido problema – al menos desde el punto de vista de King – fue la lista de popularidad lanzada por una revista adolescente colocando en la portada un anuncio que cubría más de 2/3 de esta y el número de página en que se encontraría. Cada actor posicionado en un nivel con variados comentarios hechos por las fans, bastante picantes, graciosos y perturbadores, fue hasta el final de la sección en que encontró su posición, el último lugar.

***El personaje de King es súper adorable***

***Honestamente, no sé porque él debería estar en el top de los más atractivos, él posee un encanto que te hace verlo y pensar en cuan pequeño y tierno es. Si, atractivo no, es lindo más bien***

***La verdad, pienso que él se vería kawaii usando el uniforme del Boar Hat junto a Gowther***

***¿Qué si pienso que King es guapo?, no, no, que va. Verlo es un deleite a la mirada, pero siendo honesta, me provoca mimarlo, que tener una cita con él***

***Esa es una pregunta terrible, es solo un niño, puede actuar como un hada de 1300 años, pero la realidad es que sigue siendo un niño.***

Sus recuerdos plagados de comentarios dirigidos a su dulce apariencia, la ternura en su edad, la cruda realidad de que parece un niño que está ingresando a penas a la pubertad, SIEMPRE, ha sido objeto de problema desde su ingreso a la secundaria, ya se encontraba en ultimo año, próximo a ingresar a preparatoria, ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que su edad es menos?, si el unico niño actor es Meliodas y ese rubio cabeza hueca estaba entre los diez primeros lugares, incluso al anciano pervertido se encontraba por los cuarenta mejores, simplemente, no podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué a él?, ¿Por qué un destino tan cruel?

Secándose la nariz que estaba por humedecerse acabo llenó con la crema del pastelillo, buscando su pañuelo tejido para limpiarse, acción que no llevo a cabo al tener un tipo de tela distinta pasándose por su rostro. Sonrisa sin colmillos pero manteniendo aquel mismo atractivo aspecto sin ser seductor y una amabilidad que no tenía relación al papel desempeñado y la cicatriz desaparecida. Presiono para que dejara salir el fluido mucoso y con la otra parte de la toalla seco las lágrimas que no había notado, doblo otro extremo y la paso por ambas manos quitando el excedente de crema y masa seca, estando satisfecho con su resultado, entrego un paleta de caramelo macizó en color anaranjado, sacudiendo su cabello nuevamente.

Por un momento, sintió su corazón golpear contra su pecho, retumbar y dar de saltos en sus pulmones impidiéndole al aire fluir con libertad, arremolinando la sangre directo en su cara, causando que temblara por la falta de calor de su sistema, ¿Qué podría ser aquello?, las emociones burbujeaban como la lava a punto de erupción, observando el presente de Ban, lo busco con la mirada desenado que no se hubiera alejado demasiado.

Un grupo de tres nuevas chicas de fondo para las campesinas y un par más del staff con tres maquillistas rodeando al albino, ofreciéndole agua, sándwiches y bolas de arroz.

Pensamiento y sentimientos confusos volaron cual globo desinflado, tiro la paleta y pisoteo, pasando a un lado de esta, dirigiéndose al pequeño grupo del albino, aparto a las mujeres y propino una patada al tobillo del alto modelo – ¡TE ODIO!

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que no podemos grabar? – la indignación paso por cada parte del cuerpo de Elizabeth, quitándose los ornamentos de sirvienta y quedándose con una camiseta y shorts ajustados – ¡Y UNA MIERDA! – arrojo las ropas sin miramientos, exigiendo su cena acompañada por su clásica taza de té importada.

El director masajeo el puente de su nariz, esperando a una de sus asistentes, la cual llego corriendo con la respiración alterada y cabellos fuera de su coleta. Con sus dedos golpeándole la mejilla, dio tiempo a la recuperación de la joven, escuchando con atención que la búsqueda de King fue en vano, no había nada en su camerino, los baños o los otros lugares de grabación, poco falto para que el hombre se arrancara los cabellos de la cabeza y quitara las cejas, grito, arrojando el libreto, ordenando que la búsqueda del castaño fuera una tarea colaborativa, incluso disculpándose con sus actores al adjudicarles una tarea como esta, en tantos años, nunca había experimentado una situación como esta. – "Adolescentes" – tomo su café y encendió su teléfono colocando en la marcación rápida. - ¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?

\- Nada, señor.

\- Carajo. – dijo, mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice, comenzando a coordinar a los equipos de búsqueda.

El set con el montaje de bosque quedo en silencio, apreciándose un cierto movimiento entre las hojas y ramas artificiales, una cabeza castaña se asomó verificando que el lugar estuviera completamente solo, brinco haciendo resonar el tacón de sus botas, yendo en puntillas, recogió su mochila e introdujo en una bolsa algunos de los pastelillos. Seria sencillo, saldría por la puerta trasera de su escondite, iría por su bicicleta y mañana devolvería el vestuario, excusándose con haber regresado temprano a casa al sentirse en una terrible condición física, quizás estomacal. – Es un plan brillante, ¿Cómo fue que lo pensaste?

\- Fácil, solo… - detuvo el guardar la comida, girándose con la pausas de un engranaje sin aceite, acuclillado a su lado y con las manos bajo se mentón levantando sus mejillas se encontraba Ban, quien le paso otro pastel de chocolate y tomo otro para sí mismo. De un salto King se puso de pie, pegando su mochila al pecho, abrazándola firmemente e intentando retroceder, buscando la ruta que le llevara a su salida de escape. – "¡QUEDE BLOQUEADO!"

Ban lamio de sus dedos el glaseado, poniéndose en pie también, curveando levemente su espalda para reducir la diferencia de alturas. Rebusco en el bolsillo de sus pantalones carmín sacando su teléfono celular indicando la búsqueda de contactos para enviar un mensaje masivo, avisando de la localización del castaño. - ¿Q-que haces?

\- Pedirles a todos que vuelvan.

\- ¡NO! – arrojo su mochila y corrió para impedir que Ban efectuara ese propósito, lucha en vano en cuanto él levanto su brazo por encima de la cabeza de King, moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda combinándolo con un cambio de manos y poniendo el teléfono a su alcance y volver a elevarlo. El albino mentiría sino admitiera que era divertido molestarlo – fuera del papel – había una cierta satisfacción. Regañándose a sí mismo, bloqueo el teléfono, regresándolo a su bolsillo mostro las palmas de sus manos en señal de paz. – B-bien, siendo así, me voy – intento tomar su mochila pero el albino la recogió antes. - ¡Oye!

\- Antes que nada, King-kun. Necesito una explicación.

\- ¿Explicación?

\- Aja, me pateaste y gritaste. – tal escena bochornosa se redujo en la mente del castaño, mandando el rojo a sus mejillas confirmando al albino que aún quedaba una disculpa más por dar. – Sentémonos – King asintió en silencio, caminando junto a él, yendo hasta la escenografía que simulaba el interior del árbol sagrado en donde reposa el cuerpo sin vida de Elaine. Procuro que la mochila con golosinas quedara al frente de sus pies, manteniendo una distancia de diez centímetros del castaño. – Te escucho – con las rodillas flexionadas apoyo sus brazos cruzados, encorvándose para que su rostro quedara encima y girando a verle.

Con sus manos juntas, King deslizo una contra la otra, percatándose del ligero sudor que las volvía pegajosas, sus nervios fueron a parar directo al estómago sintiendo que se creaba un agujero sin fondo.

Tenía tan mala suerte que el culpable de todo su malestar del día y práctico recordatorio diario le encontrara a penas salir de su escondite. Respiro profundo lanzando un poco de su aliento a las manos esperando que la humedad se secara, en su lugar apoyo las palmas en la tela de los pantalones produciendo una cierta fricción. La atenta mirada de Ban no se alejaba ni perdía detalle, ¿Enserio iba a escucharlo?, el castaño no podía creerlo del todo.

\- "Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros" – pensó, los comentarios en el apartado designado de Ban en la revista, le recordaban su pésima suerte en representar ese papel de hada. Mientras que él es rodeado por adoración, ternura y afectos maternales, su contra parte – Ban – es rodeado por deseos envueltos de lujuria, amor y pasión desenfrenados. – "Si solo supieran que él no es nada idéntico a su papel" – rio secamente, entornando su mirada al albino, que le regreso la sonrisa con un sutil sonroso – Tu sí que tienes suerte, Ban-san.

\- ¿Suerte? – preguntó confundido especialmente por el honorifico al final de su nombre.

\- Si. Mírate – con su mano abierta lo señalo por completo – Eres un modelo, actor, alto y atractivo. Por eso las chicas siempre suspiran y se emocionan cuando las miras. – Tales comentarios tomaron desprevenido al albino, sabía que las personas a su alrededor – femenino – son amables con él y apoyan cuando es necesario, pero, eso era una información completamente nueva. – ¿Y yo?, tengo suerte si Diane me nota fuera del set o cualquier otra chica.

Tomando un momento de meditación, rápidamente llego al problema que causo una patada a su pierna – que no dolió tanto - y la desaparición misteriosa del castaño. – "Esta en esa edad" – enderezándose, alargo su brazo rodeando los hombros del castaño y atrayéndolo hacia si en un abrazo afectuoso. – ¡Animo!, además esos comentarios solo son basados en nuestras caracterizaciones.

\- Lo dices porque tú no tienes que preocuparte de eso – inflo sus mejillas, sujetando el brazo del albino – Para mí, que ni cerca de recibir un beso he estado.

\- Tranquilo, eso se soluciona rápido – afirmo el albino guiñando un ojo y levantando el pulgar de su otra mano. Molesto por la extremadamente positiva personalidad de Ban, alzo su rostro con el ceño remarcado, preparado para insultarlo con palabras inapropiadas de un estudiante de secundaria.

Labio contra labio, nada pasional o erótico, sencillamente la textura de labios suaves, su presión, temperatura y la diferencia en el tamaño, unos pequeños los otros grandes. El leve giro de la cabeza del albino, girando los labios para que sus bocas quedaran conectadas, probando algo nuevo, raro y extraño. Permanecieron tan quietos que podría parecer un tiempo congelado, algo salido de una historia fantástica en que fue lanzado un hechizo y ellos quedaron en medio.

El momento fue cortado, ante la separación del albino, sonriéndole ladinamente, adaptando su expresión al actuar, deslizando la lengua por su labio superior. – Me estas encajando las uñas King. – El rápido pestañeo, hizo llevar sus ojos del rostro travieso al brazo que lo había sujetado, relajando sus manos aprecio las marcas dejadas. Ban también retiro su brazo, jugando con su labio inferior entre el índice y el pulgar, jalando una parte y pellizcándola.

Dentro de su estupor, el castaño llevo ambas manos a sus labios, intentando comprender la lógica que guio las acciones del albino – "¿Es gay?" – Negó. – "Tengo asuntos más importantes que pensar en la sexualidad de este modelo tarado" Aprovechando la distracción del albino, sujeto su mochila y se puso en pie – Me voy.

\- Ah… si, está bien.

\- ¿No vas a detenerme? – alzo una ceja confundido.

\- Nah – se levantó, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos – Tienes la vía libre. Descansa, te lo mereces. – esa amabilidad irritaba al castaño, pero lo agradecía. Colgando su mochila, se despidió con la mano, dispuesto a retirarse, siendo parado al escuchar su nombre del albino.

\- ¿Si?

\- No eres nada atractivo – aquello mando un K.O. a la buena imagen que tenia del albino – Aunque si muy lindo. Cuando seas mayor y me llegues al hombro, deberíamos tener una cita. – su dulce expresión con esperanza de que eso se viera cumplido mando una flecha que reboto en el corazón del castaño quien le mostro el dedo medio de su mano derecha, corriendo a toda prisa por las voces que se escuchaban acercándose.

Mediante la practicidad del internet una foto de ambos actores se dispersó con cuestionamientos de una relación prohibida y secreta, uno de ellos evadía a los reporteros, el otro obsequiaba sonrisas y guiños con el dedo índice sobre sus labios manteniendo el misterio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Mientras leía manga, encontré este Spin-Off que me recuerda a uno de los capítulos de mi fic "Alphabet Soup", titulado "Yaoi", en donde los personajes también son actores en un drama de televisión, pero… ¡Es completamente distinto!, jajajajaja. Porque este Ban, si es un encanto mata corazones, XDDD y él de mi fic no lo es, jajajaja.**

**Por tanto, los invito a leerlo, es muy bueno y gracioso, sobre todo gracioso. La forma en que use a los personajes está basada en el Spin-Off excepto por algunos, ya que, aun no he leído la historia completa y tardan en sacar los capítulos ya sea en inglés, español o el raw.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
